


Lloyd Allen is Homophobic

by Earako



Category: Paul shapera - Fandom, Shaperaverse
Genre: Angst and Crack, Crack, Gen, I was summoned for a shitpost, Mr.Shapera I am so sorry blame NADS, They summoned me for this, coulda summoned me for anything else but no, do not take this seriously, forgive me writing gods, this is a misuse of my angst abilities, this is a shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earako/pseuds/Earako
Summary: If Lloyd couldn't be happy neither could anyone else.
Relationships: Lloyd Allen/Raven | David Adams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Lloyd Allen is Homophobic

**Author's Note:**

> Leah, Kirby, Evan  
> Look upon thine work and weep

Lloyd had all but lost track of the years since he and Raven parted. Had it been seven? Nine? More? How old was Raven now, was he riddled with wrinkles and age spots? Had his hair greyed during their time apart? Had he been suffering the same feeling of loneliness Lloyd was faced with every single day of his hellish existence in this blasted wooden casket of a body? Of course nobody would answer him. After all, his only company was the sentient room and it wasn't like it could even say much. Sure. Lloyd could vaguely piece together meanings from the ways the walls warped and creaked but it wasn't the same as human speech.

Ironically enough, while the room made less than adequate conversation, the...ugh, the All-ies, despite having the capability to speak with actual words, paled in comparison to the rooms company. They were noisy and obnoxious, never allowing Lloyd a moments peace whenever he ventured outside. Not many knew he was a doll and frankly he thought it'd be best to keep it that way. He never asked for this ridiculous popstar nonsense. But he supposed he brought it upon himself when he started up the radio show. However...

The psychic residue was nowhere near what he needed. It seemed that every attempt made to escape his own personal torture chamber threw him several spaces back from where he stood. And he was getting tired. Which could only spell danger.

He had an inkling as to why, but there was just something about being away from Raven that rubbed Lloyd all sorts of wrong. Not even his sweet little David could bring him peace anymore. And those obnoxious children with their incessant questions and yelling and screaming and theories; it drove Lloyd mad. If he had a mouth he would have bitten his lip to shreds in his attempts to not absolutely lose it.

Of course though, because the universe had it out for him, Lloyd completely snapped one day. He blacked out in a rage and yelled all sorts of obscenities, filters be damned it didn't matter anymore. He was never going back to Raven, this thrice damned narrative wasn't doing anything for him and the All-ies were nothing more than annoyances that Lloyd desperately wanted to be rid off. He got his wish.

It seemed like during Lloyd's blackout rage someone asked him about love or something like that and he wholeheartedly condemned it. All sorts of love, platonic, heterosexual, homosexual, if it had to do with fuzzy warm feelings Lloyd cursed it to eternity and back. Of course, this shocked his following, who still believed in the persona Lloyd had carefully crafted for radio.

After that debacle Lloyd was considered "cancelled" (whatever that meant) and called a slew of names he didn't have the mental capacity to recall. The All-ies went away heart broken, Lloyd was finally left alone and despite the sentient rooms best efforts the hatred and vitriol in Lloyd's chest burned viciously. All of it, it would burn in a blazing fire that would hopefully take him with it. Nothing mattered anymore, not without Raven, his light, his insane little fire. The small flame of hope and compassion fizzled out leaving nothing but a void hungering to take down anything that crossed its path.


End file.
